


ScramBull

by ChronicSheep



Category: Crashbox (Cartoon 1999)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Robots, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicSheep/pseuds/ChronicSheep
Summary: After Johnny arrives home to work to find his husband, Eddie Bull, asleep, he can't help but feel but feel tender. Eddie is feeling a little more loving, though.
Relationships: Eddie Bull/Johnny Jumble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	ScramBull

The bedroom, which is cluttered with various tacky memorabilia, is dark and quiet, the only sound being that of restful breathing along with an old fan used for white noise. Blinking open his eyes, the first thing Eddie notes is the feeling of a thin, finger playfully twirling his fluffy brown hair, and so sleepily turns over to the sight of his partner, Johnny, looking down at him with an affectionate expression.

" _Oh, I didn't mean to wake you, ladgnjr._ "

Darling. Even outside of his job Jumble has the tendency to mix up his words.

" You're fine, " Eddie rubs his eyes, " Did'ya need anything? "

" No man, I was just thinking about how nice you look. "

He chuckles and tosses around so that he faces Johnny completely as the automaton moves his hand down to Eddie's cheek.

" Hey, how was work yesterday? Sorry I had to skedaddle before you got home. "

" It was okay. A Reindeer got me this time and they're not too bad. By the way that reminds me, we're running out of body wash again. "

" I'll try to remember that, " He winks.

Eddie hums and cups his hand over Johnny's, enjoying the cool sensation the steel and wires give him. The robot leans over and kisses Eddie on the forehead, who then lets go and props himself up with his elbows; Part of the blanket falls away and exposes his hairless bare chest. He returns the kiss on the other's grated mouth, and then another, and another, soon Eddie moves his arms from under the sheets and wraps them behind Johnny's head and neck, continuing to deliver soft smooches.

" You're feeling pretty lovey aren't you, my dude? " Johnny pulls back a bit while he opens his jacket up and undoes his tie, tossing it away to the floor.

" I can't help it! "

" Hey nothin' wrong with feeling affectionate. "

He holds Eddie's tiny waist and draws him into a hug, nuzzling his head into his neck. Eddie blushes and shivers, though whether it's from the cold metal or from being flustered is uncertain. He closes his eyes and hugs him back, savoring the moment.

Johnny eventually lifts his head up and looks at Eddie again with intrigue. It is only now that the poor zookeeper notices the bulge that had grown in his boxers.

" _O-oh uh_ , " He stammers and attempts to avoid eye contact as he sits more upright. Although it isn't even a full erection, it's still embarrassing, even in front of his husband.

" You know, I could take care of that if you like. "

" _Y-you don't have to, haha._ "

" I _want_ to. "

Eddie pauses for a moment before sheepishly nodding. The other lightly places his hand on Eddie's crotch and starts messaging him through his boxers, using slow, repetitive motions, as if he's working with clay. Eddie twitches and squirms as his cock gets more stiff.

" _How's that feel? Pretty dogo right?_ "

He giggles at Johnny's muddling of the word but gets what he means and nods again.

Johnny then uses his free hand to fiddle with his belt, taking it off in record time, but has to momentarily stop stimulating Eddie to pull his pants and underwear down to release his dicks. There are three, one red, one white, and one yellow, all with silver heads, and always hard.

" Think I can get a little lovin' too, huh? "

The red dick gives Eddie a little shock as he bends down and slips it into his mouth; He starts to slowly bob back and forth as his tongue explores it's mild plastic and penny tasting surface, and uses one hand to hold on to the base while reaching the other down his boxers to rub his own member. Johnny strokes Eddie's head and his white-colored penis as a hint of static escapes from where his lips would be.

" _Kucf…_ " 

Much to Johnny's surprise, Eddie suddenly pulls away and scoots toward the middle of the bed, Johnny moving toward the end of it opposite him. He kicks off his boxers and spreads his legs, his dick springs up.

" _Oh,_ you really want it don't 'cha? "

" _Please. I'd be ever so thankful._ " Eddie begs as he pulls open the drawer next to the bedside and hands lube out toward him without breaking eye contact.

The radio host chuckles and obliges; after applying the contents of the bottle generously to all three of his genitals, he makes Eddie let out a small _mmph!_ as his crimson cock gradually slips inside his tight asshole.

" You cool? "

" Yep! Yeah yes I'm fine. "

Eddie grips the other two shafts in his hands and Johnny holds Eddie's with his own, using his other hand to steady himself. 

Johnny begins his rhythmic thrusting, pushing against his husband's prostate as he struggles to concentrate on jacking Johnny off.

" C-can you go f-faster? " Eddie barely spits out.

" Rasfet? "

" Uh yeah. That. "

He can't help but let out a moan as Johnny does what was asked, and now that he's let out one he can't seem to stop himself. Eddie isn't even sure what to say as his thoughts are all fuzzy, it's just a series of whines mixed in with Johnny's name. He has to grip the bed as he can't focus on jerking his partner anymore, but Johnny takes over for him.

Everything becomes more frantic and wild as the two become lost in the moment, screaming their passionate love out into the early morning, until finally, having had much anticipation, brilliant sparks fly out from Johnny's heads, the sexually arousing shock causing Eddie to gush all over himself.

" _Aah, ufck, ttah was lfuwerdon,_ " Johnny mutters as he slides back out.

" _What?_ "

" _Really good…_ "

" _Oh,_ " He gives an exhausted smile while still heavily panting, " I'm glad ya enjoyed yourself. I'm uh, I'm going to clean myself up- just give me a minute. "

Johnny nods, then crawls on top of the sheets where Eddie is laying, and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly really fun to write, hope you enjoyed reading it just as much.  
> ( Also Johnny Jumble has a sports alter named 'Billy Bull' so obviously they're married pft. )


End file.
